


Shameless

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shieda fucking kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: Kayn licked his lips seeing how his master’s fingers twitched a bit in his sleep, his eyes traveling down to the pants, fastened low and loose on his hips, the cut lines of his abdominal muscles showing in the gap of clothing.Kayn looked back towards the wraps on the ground and then back to Zed.Certainly, I can’t leave these without thanking Master.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimkaiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/gifts).



Kayn ran the brush through his long, glossy black hair, looking out of the small window of the washroom. Freshly showered after a training exercise with some of the other acolytes, he looked around the damp room as he braided his hair, securing the long mane, letting it rest in front of him on his chest.

He looked down to the wrist now soiled wrist wraps that Zed let him borrow for training and rolled his eyes. As if it weren’t obvious enough, Kayn notoriously got close and cautious observation from his master to make sure he got everything he needed for proper training. It usually caused a lot of trouble for Kayn, he received the most difficult missions and was watched with a level of scrutiny that none of the other acolytes faced.

But this was Kayn’s entire world and he knew nothing better than this treatment, he pledged his loyalty to Zed and worked his hardest every day to prove that to everyone, especially his master.

_I better return these._

He gripped the wraps and disappeared into the wall. Tonight, he didn’t want to be conspicuous. He stepped into the familiar small quarters, poking his head out a bit surprised to see his master fast asleep on his small cot, book on his stomach, a candle lit on the floor beside him.

_He really is a careless old man._

Kayn carefully stepped into the modest room and suppressed a snort, looking around at the items in the room. Despite his constant desire to test him with rebuttals and feigned ignorance to get a rise out of him, Kayn had complete respect and trust with his master. Though others may feel different, Kayn knew Master Zed was an honest man and his integrity showed in everything he did, down to the way he lived and put his students’ needs before his own.

The acolyte placed the worn wraps onto the ground next to the narrow, clouded mirror.

He stood in the room and soaked in the silence, nothing but the crackle of the lone candle illuminating the room to fill his eardrums. He looked over to the sleeping man on the ground, seeing Zed out of his armor was a rare sight not many in the temple had the privilege of seeing. His white hair disheveled, loose bottoms, and top resting on his hard body, the intricate tattoos covering his chest and arms peeking through. Kayn licked his lips seeing how his master’s fingers twitched a bit in his sleep, his eyes traveling down to the pants, fastened low and loose on his hips, the cut lines of his abdominal muscles showing in the gap of clothing.

Kayn looked back towards the wraps on the ground and then back to Zed.

_Certainly, I can’t leave these without thanking Master._

He silently padded his ways over to the cot and bent down between his spread legs. The corner of his lip curved up, smirking as he ran his tongue over his top lip and he reached for his hips. He placed a cool hand on his hip, flicking his eyes up to watch Zed’s face. Still lost in sleep he merely twitched a bit and turned his head.

Keeping his eyes on his face, he curled a finger into the loose waistband of the pants and pulled down a bit, a trail of soft white hair appearing. He made quirk work of untying and unbuttoning the pants. Fabric pulled aside revealing his already half-hard length.

Kayn’s eye widened a bit, not expecting this and suppressed a chuckle.

_Sorry Master, but I’m starving and you look delicious._

He leaned forward and parted his lips, his long tongue carefully placed at the bottom of his length and dragging it up to the tip, swirling his tongue around the top. He felt the man shift beneath him, he fingers forming fists as if to grip and his hips moving a bit.

Kayn continued to suck a bit harder, feeling his master’s length growing in his mouth. Kayn was a lot of things but selfless wasn’t one of them, even for his master, _especially_ for his master, he wanted to impress him. It was a matter of his own pride and validation. He closed his eyes and took his full arousal into his hot, wet mouth, trying to fit the full length in as it hit the back of his throat.

A deep groan escaped the man and a rough hand gripped his hair, Kayn moaned at the touch, his master’s cock falling out of his mouth as he was yanked away, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to the tip.

“ _Mmm,_ I thought you’d never wake, Master,” the hand gripped his hair harder and he let out a sharp moan followed by a chuckle, “I did the only thing I knew would wake you up. I was so concerned.”

Zed sat up, keeping his tight grip on the acolyte's hair, pulling down and forcing Kayn to look up at him. “Is that right?” He adjusted his legs, getting onto his knees and raising himself up, his arousal now placed in front of Kayn’s face. “Tell me how concerned you were?”

Kayn smirked and looked up at the older man, moving closer and rubbing his face on his hard cock, giving the length a quick lick before responding, “I’d rather show you, if that’s ok, Master.”

Zed let out a breathy sigh as Kayn took his whole length into his mouth, he placed both of his hands on the top of his head and threaded his fingers through his hair, moving his own hips a bit to press himself deeper into the younger man’s throat.

Kayn swallowed around his full length, pulling away to gasp for air. He wiped the saliva dripping out of his mouth and caught his breath, “Does this please you, Master?”

This time it was Zed’s turn to chuckle, his deep voice sending shivers down Kayn’s spine, “Oh yes, why wouldn’t I be relieved to have such a concerned student looking after me?” He moved a hand to Kayn’s jaw and squeezed hard, causing him to part his lips, he collected the saliva forming in his mouth and opened his mouth, letting the saliva slowly drip into his student’s mouth. Kayn moaned, sticking his tongue out to catch every drop and arching his back, he suddenly feels a cold, iron grip on his wrists and he looks back to see the small shadow formation hovering around his hands.

Zed’s hand gripped his braid and pulled his face down, forcing his cock into his mouth dripping with their saliva, Kayn moaned as he felt himself filled up with his master.

“You really think I don’t know what you’re doing?” He held Kayn’s head still and started rolling his hips into his mouth, throat fucking him.

“You must finish what you’ve started, Kayn.” He pushed his full length in once more and held Kayn still, feeling how the young man’s throat twitches and pulses around his erection. “Don't deny me.”

He released Kayn from his grip and Kayn gasped for air, tears escaping the corners of his eyes, his face flushed and eyes half-lidded, succumbed to his lust.

“ _Yes_ , Master Zed.”

Kayn was a masochist, everyone knew that. It wasn’t hard to tell. Watching him train could tell you that much. The way he constantly pushed his limits, the way he almost seemed to _try_ and find a way to make it hurt that much more, and the wild look in his eyes and the smile he had on his face the whole time. Only his master knew exactly how he wanted to be treated in every way possible.

Turning the acolyte away from him and pushing him into the pillow, his ass sticking up in the air, wrists still bound by the shadows, he made quick work of gripping his ass and toying with his tight, pink hole. He bent down rubbing the entrance with his rough fingers, leaning in closer and flicking his tongue onto the area.

“ _Mmph!_ ” Kayn winced into the fabric and wiggled his hips, looking back at his master, his eyes glowing.

Zed kept his eye contact and started using his fingers to abuse and stretch the tight entrance. “You’re going to be a good slut for me tonight, aren’t you?”

The younger man groaned at his words and pushed himself deeper onto his fingers, “ _Mm_ , for you Master, I’ll do _anything_.”

Zed now pumping and stretching three fingers in and out of Kayn, returned his tongue to the area, flattening his tongue and licking up and down, grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks far apart to insert his tongue inside of him as deep as possible.

Kayn arched his back and pressed back further, earning a sharp spank from Zed as he pulled away.

“I _love_ the way Master touches me-- _oof!_ ” he fell forward at the release of Zed’s shadow restraint.

Zed pulled him back up and laid back onto the bed, positioning Kayn on top of him, facing away. He looked over his shoulder gasping as Zed rubbed his length on his hole, slapping it a few times.

“Show me how much,” he grips his hip hard and spanks him again, “I know you want nothing more than to show off to me, so go on, _fuck yourself_ on me.”

Kayn let out a melodic, breathy chuckle as if that was the only validation he needed. He raised his hips and grabbed Zed’s cock, placing it at his entrance and pushing down onto it a bit, gasping at the initial contact. He slowly slid down, filling himself with Zed, he arched his back giving him access to explore every inch of his body. Zed placed his hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart watching his length disappear into Kayn.

Kayn notices and looks over his shoulder down at Zed, “Like what you see?” This was instantly followed by a yelp and Zed gripped the end of his braid and pulled the rope of hair taught, giving him the perfect leverage to force himself into Kayn fully.

“Fuck, my master...has such an _impressive_ length.” He licked his lips and placed his hands on the ground before him, the pull of his hair causing him to hiss. 

Zed spanked him again, “Move.”

“Yes, Master.”

He raised his hips and let them fall back down, the friction of his thick cock stretching his hole, feeling as if he were being split in two. Kayn loved nothing more than this feeling, to have his master _inside_ of him, nothing could make him want to do every obscene and erotic thing other than this.

He leaned back and pulled his feet underneath him, positioning himself to bounce on Zed’s cock, he heard his master grunt behind him, and cup his hands underneath his ass and thighs, squeezing the smooth skin. He bounced slowly on his length, his thighs burning to keep him balanced on top, he kept his pace slow, knowing how much Zed hated to fuck slowly.

No sooner than he started, Zed gripped his ass, keeping Kayn still and started thrusting at his own pace underneath him, the sound of skin slapping filling the small room.

“ _Nngh! Master…”_ Kayn threw his head back and gasped his eyes shut tight, overwhelmed by the feeling and the position of Zed’s cock slamming into him just right. His pace quickened as Kayn attempted to meet his thrusts halfway, his own cock jumping and hitting his stomach with every thrust.

Zed stilled his motion, giving one more deep thrust before pushing Kayn’s back causing him to fall forward onto his knees. He pushed him down further, forcing him to spread his legs wide as Zed returned his cock to his hole, rubbing the entrance now pink and slick. He leaned over Kayn and pushed his length back inside abusing his hole once more. 

Pulling his braid he forced Kayn’s focus forward to the small mirror in the room.

“This is what you came here for right?” 

Kayn winced, drool escaping his mouth as he saw the image of his master pounding into him, seeing his own flushed face, and his lewd expression only turned him on more to see himself being used by Zed.

“P-please, Master.” 

Zed leaned on his forearm and rolled his hips in the man beneath him, “I haven’t even touched you, you’re that needy to come from this alone?”

Kayn whined and pushed his ass out, seeking more contact with Zed’s body. His master pressed him down, laying on his side and pulling Kayn’s back to his chest, he hooked an arm under his leg and pulled it up, slamming his cock back inside of him. 

“Look, how _desperately_ you want me to fuck you senseless.” He grabbed his jaw and forced him to look into the mirror. “Tell me how much you want it, _Kayn_.”

The acolyte wanted to orgasm just from the way he muttered his name. He licked his lips and watched Zed’s length pounding into him.

He looked at Zed’s face in the mirror, his own flushed face looking back down at him, the burn of arousal in his cock growing, he could barely hold on. The way Zed looked down at him with those dark, red eyes gave him everything he desired at that moment.

“I _need_ to be fucked like a whore, _your_ whore,” he bit his bottom lip, “ _No one_ else will do. No one else is like my master.”

Zed reached forward and gripped his cock, dripping with precum, and squeezed it.

“Master Zed _please_ , I want to cum, and I want your cum so _badly_.” He reached a hand back and spread his ass for him, “Please fill me up.”

Zed could feel his own arousal twitch inside of the acolyte at this point, he pulled his length out completely before slamming it back in, repeating the action over and over as he sucked on Kayn’s neck.

“F-fuck, master, I can’t, I’m-I’m…” he felt the younger man convulse beneath him, the hot, sticky substance shooting into his hand, coating his fingers. He pushed Kayn’s leg up to the side further and pounded into him mercilessly until he felt his own arousal reach its climax. He groaned, his release shooting inside of Kayn, the man underneath him wincing at the feeling.

They both remained motionless for a few moments, collecting their breath, Zed began to slowly pull out of him, a trail of white leaking out.

Kayn was the first to speak up, “Master, I promise this wasn’t my intent, I just wanted to return those wrist wraps you--”

“You’re a lot of things Kayn, but you’re not a liar, not to me.” He pushed himself up and wiped his length off with a rag, “You’ve been doing this for months. Do you really need such a pathetic excuse every time you wish for me to use your body?”

Kayn took a deep breath, still high from the intense release, and covered his eyes with his forearm and chuckled, “No, Master, but I do love coming here when you least expect it. It’s my _destiny_ to keep you on your toes.”

“You mean aggravate me to no end?”

“There’s no one else I’d rather aggravate more than _you_ , Master Zed.”

“Out, return to your own quarters. Take those filthy wraps with you, I never intended on having you return them.”

“ _Oops_ , my mistake then,” Kayn smirked and pulled his clothing on sloppily before disappearing into the wall.

Zed sighed and rolled his eyes.

_Shieda Kayn._

**Author's Note:**

> Shieda fucking Kayn, ladies and gentlemen.


End file.
